Alice's adventures in wonderland
by The Duck Man
Summary: i would be sentenced to death if i got caught smugleing and emotional", hatter thought to himself.
1. Chapter 1:intro

Alice

MHPOVmad hatter point of view

the only real problem i had with being in wonderland was the fact that people didn't care.

"hey hatter", the boss said.

"what crewnshaw?"

"we have a new shipment of emotionals. take them to the looding bay" crewnshaw said as he hit hatter on the back

see wonderland is hard to bare when you are young. but the day i met alice.  
my whole life changed. let me skip to then.

..............................................

"hatter! more emotionals", a voice said loudly from the looking glass.

"i got it", i said back.

the humans, or emotionals, stepped through the looking glass.

many look the same to us. the inhabitants of wonderland all look the same.  
darkly dressed, black hair, gloves. you know...the usual.

"hatter! make sure u spary them in the face real good now yuh hear?"

"i got it ok", i yelled.

thats when i saw her. she more beautiful then ever.  
i knew i couldn't let them use her as and emotional. oh god please let me not get caught by crewnshaw for doing this.

i sprayed her in the face lightly so that in about an hour she would awake.

the spray is very...heavy...if you know what i mean.  
the spary is designed for us to put them to sleep so we can drain emotion to make tea for the queen.

i sprayed her and her head slumped to the side.

a minute later i took her specificly into the utillity room to hide her untill she awoke.

aw man i could be put to death for what im doing...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im not sure about this one......

yours in writting,  
Prince L. Swanson 


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Alice_**

**APOV**(alice point of veiw)

all i remember is tripping through a glass trying to catch a white rabbit, and now i wake up and im up in a closed in room with a man who is stareing at me like im a martian.

"hello?" i said while rubbing my eyes.

"oh thank god you woke up" the man said.

he looked strange. and he looked upset in a way. he was dressed in dark pants and a dark tee-shirt.  
but for some reason, and i don't know why, he was wearing a hat. he was akwardly beautiful.

"who are you?" i said while sitting up a little bit straighter then normal.

"oh. how rude of me. my name is hatter" he said before turning around.

"ok...well you answered one question. but where and precisely when am i?" i asked.

"your in wonderland. a shit whole to be honest" hatter said.

he came to me and yanked me up by my arm.

"what are you doing?" i asked furiously.

i struggled from his embrace on my arm. but it was no use.

"stop trying to get away! im helping you!" hatter whispered.

"how would you help me?" i whispered back.

we tip-toed out of the small closet and into a large hallway. thats when i heard it.

"hatter! where the hell are you? more emotionals have arrived" crewnshaw yelled as loud as possible.

"what was that?" i asked.

"my boss" he replied in a whisper.

we tip-toed to the front door and ran like hell out of it. but i didn't get far before i noticed where i was.  
everything was different. it was dark and what you would think when you hear the words wonderland escape your saveyurs lips.

"so this is wonderland?" i asked.

**(a/n)please review! still not sure about it...thanx**

**yours in writting,  
_Prince L. Swanson_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alice _**

**MPOV**

she was even more beautiful when she was awake. her stright brown hair was shineing in the sun, and her eyes were a very pretty blue. god she was perfect. but i knew she wouldn't want someone like me.

"yes this is wonderland" i said looking around.

"this is not what i thought it would be" she said

"what do you mean?" i asked looking at her with my head tilted a little.

"i thought it would look...more like a fairytale. a kids story" she said looking around with sad eyes.

"does this look like a childrens story to you?" i said sarcasticly.

see, wonderland will take the color of what you feel inside. what you see is what you feel. my view of wonderland is different then hers. and hers is different then hers.

"well...no" she said sadly.

"wonderland is what you make of it" i said walking in front of her.

we stood there for about a half second untill she said "my name is alice hatter".

"what?" i asked.

"my name...its alice" she said looking me in the eye.

"oh, well then...um...we should get you to the looking glass so that you can get back to your world and get the hell out of mine" i said sternly.

to be honest, i wanted her to leave before i got attached to her and never wanted her to leave.  
but my heart was telling me two things at once. my heart was telling me to listen to my head and my head is telling me to listen to my heart. god i was so confused.

"whats that?" she said running in the woods.

"ALICE! where are you going?!?!?" i yelled running after her.

**(a/n) please review!**

_**yours in writeing,**_  
_**Prince L. Swanson**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice

**APOV**

i ran into the woods with hatter running right behind me. i stopped because i smelt smoke from a hookah.

"A E I O UUUUU" a voice sang.

"thank god u stopped" hatter said huffing and puffing trying to get his breath back.

"whats that?" i said running after the singing.

"ALICE!!!!!" yelled hatter while running after me again.

i ran until i came to a large mushroom with a large Caterpillar sitting on it with a hookah resting nicely next to it.

"A EEEEE. I OOOO UUUUUU" it sang again.

"hello" i said eagerly.

"huh...who are you?" it said in the same voice.

hatter was still running to catch up to me. he was an amazing person to me. he cared for me and that's why he was still running after me.

"oh god....i hate when you do that" hatter said trying to catch his breath.

"Who are you?" the Caterpillar asked again.

"um...Alice....this thing is obviously under the influence, so we should leave it to its smoking habit" hatter said to me before looking back at the Caterpillar.

"he's harmless" i said to hatter

"um hello up there? my name is Alice and this is hatter. we like your singing" i yelled with my hand cupped around my mouth.

"you don't have to yell. i can hhhhear you just fine" it said looking down at us.

i looked at hatter and he gave me a look that gave me a chill. the look is the kind of look you get from a friend who is worried about you. i turned back around to face the Caterpillar who was still smoking and blowing out circles.

"alice, lets go before it eats us" hatter whispered.

"shh hatter. don't be rude" i whispered back to him.

"your friend issssss right young lady" it said.

"what?" i asked

"you should listen to hatter...he knows what he's talking about" the creature said while looking me dead in the eye.

as it looked at me i felt all my emotion draining some how. i don't know how to describe it. but it felt like he was looking at my soul and reading me like a book.

"lets go Alice" hatter said while grabbing my arm.

"leaving so soon" the Caterpillar said.

"um yes we have a preveous engagement and we don't wish to join you up there with that horrible habit of yours" hatter said while pulling me along.

" hahaha hatter....you just don't want to be alone. you don't want to loose her to the prince" the Caterpillar said

"what" hatter said putting me behind him.

hatter didn't look to happy about what the creature said to him.

"i remember you being in love with the fare mad march" the creature replied

"what about it?" hatter said looking just a little upset.

"you lost her to the prince of hearts did you not?" the Caterpillar stated.

"i did" hatter replied

"is this emotional going to replace her in your heart" the Caterpillar said leaning forward

"no...this emotional is just a person that i wish to send back to her own world. mad march was different. she was from here."  
hatter said looking down then back at the Caterpillar.

"yes yes of course" catapiller yelled waveing his hands back and forth a couple times.

the time all i could think was poor hatter. i feel bad for him loosing his true love to the prince of hearts.  
i was looking at him and i knew right then that this was a bad subject for i know why he wants me to leave so bad.  
he wants me to leave so we don't get attached. i finally understood. he didn't want me to fall in love with the prince.

"come on hatter. lets leave" i said trying to pull him away.

we left the Caterpillar to his smoking and tried to find a way out of the forest. we walked, for what felt like forever, until hatter went to say something and got shot in the chest with and arrow.

"HATTER!!!!" i yelled at the top of my lungs.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice

**MPOV**

all i really remember about the shot to the chest is seeing Alice over me and the excruciating pain in my chest.  
i also remember someone yelling and screaming my name. i guess i passed out trying to tell Alice I'm fine.  
when i woke up, i realized real quick where i was. i had been there before.

"ALICE!!!!!" i yelled as loud as possible.

no one answered me.

"ALICE!!!!!" i yelled again.

my pleas echoed in the large empty room. the room was plain white and the chair i sat in bound me by the wrists and ankles. i also had some kind of collar on my neck. all i thought was where did Alice go.

"hello hatter" a fimiliar voice said to me from a distance.

"hello?" i said back.

"how are you old friend?" the voice said again.

"look guy! don't toy with me! i want to know where you took Alice and i want to know now!" i yelled while trying to break free from my restraints.

"oh shush shush" they said.

" huh?" i grunted

"that will become apparent in a little while" they said walking towards me.

"what? who are you? and what do you want with me?" i yelled.

then a light came on and a man stood in the light.

"no.......you can't be.....your highness" i said bowing my head.

"good hatter. you know who your superiors are. and you know what to do when you see royalty. hatter, i seem to have something you want. and you have a something my mother wants. do you know what it is?" the prince asked.

"yes...you have mad march....but what your mother wants is something i can't give her. its not mine to give" i said with my head down still.

then suddenly he back handed me across the face.

"hatter. we have played this game before" the prince said while fixing his suit.

he was crazy if he thought i was going to give him Alice to test on. i mean i want mad march back with me but i knew Alice would be upset and i can't let her down. i mean...i think i love Alice. and she is making a new hole right to the hole that mad march made and abandoned.  
i can't believe im saying but im in love with Alice.

"i don't mean to offend your majesty. but, i can't give you what you want" i said looking back up at him.

he slaps me again. this time he drew blood.

"hatter. you cannot play this game with the prince of the game" he said fixing his suite one last time.

"you wanna bet Princey-boy" i said looking him in the eye.

so because of my smart mouth the asshole proceeds to beat the living heck out of me.

"so hatter. do you feel like giving me what i want?" he said

"not in a million years" i said squinting my eyes.

he went to punch me again but someone began calling his name.

"jack? are you there Bunny?" the voice called

"yes, come here my love. i want you to see someone" the prince said backing away from me.

the person that walked up was a women in a nice dress. she looked at me and ran to me. she put her hands on my face.

"hatter? is that you? your all bloody?" she said

i couldn't believe it. it was mad march standing in front of me. worst part was she was in the princes dress collection.

"mad march?" i said in a whisper

"oh my goodness hatter!" she said and hugged me.

at the time i was speechless. my true love was right in front of me. but when she kissed me and hugged me.  
i didn't really feel anything. no spark...no love...no anything.

"march. hunny? can you go get that girl i showed you?" the prince asked.

"yes my love" she said.

i felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. if her did anything to Alice im going to do something to him if you know what i mean.

"ah there she is" the prince said

"no.....jack you didn't....if you touched her i swear-" i yelled

"calm down hatter. shes fine." he reassured me

as the two came through the room i felt my heart pound as i saw Alice try to rip away from mad march. that meant she was still Alice.

"HATTER!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" she screamed to me.

"ALICE!!!!" i yelled back.

i felt so useless....

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:the end

**_Alice_**

**APOV**

"HATTER!!!!" i screamed

"calm down" the women said to me.

"how can i when i am being locked up and strapped down?" i said sarcastically.

she just kept fixing staps and tightening things. she never looked back up at me.  
i looked over at hatter and realized he was all bloody. i know i haven't known hatter for long,  
but i cared for him and i wanted to help him.

"now hatter, you can see your precise Alice." the man said while walking behind hatter.

the man pulled out what looked like a tazeor. and began to taze hatter in the sides.  
hatter just flinched every time.

"leave him alone!" i yelled from my confinements.

the man walked over to me.

"how would you like to live with me and rule wonderland?" he said to me.

" no.....i want hatter" i said looking down, then back at him.

"you...want...him?" he said while looking me in the eye.

i saw hatter look up with an unusual expression on his face. but then he smiled.

"yes...i want hatter" i said

"oh..so you want a loser? you want a man who gave away his only love to me?" he said walking backwards.

"you made him! and he loved her! and you knew that! you took advantage of the fact that he was scared of what you would do to him or her!" i yelled

"shut up girl!!! learn your place!!!" he yelled back.

"i don't have to!! i am Alice of legend!! the Caterpillar told me so! i am highly respected by my peers in my world!  
so you better not kill me!" i threatened

i was partly lieing and partly telling the Truth. see, the Caterpillar did 'sugest' that i was Alice of legend. but i was doing this to save hatter from death and from what i could tell it was working.

"ailce of legend?" he said slowly

"yes" i said

"well then...alice of legend. i should let both of you go. you hatter to the fields, and young Alice back through the looking glass." he said unstrapping hatter.

hatter fell from the chair he had been strapped to. as soon as i was released from my restraints, i ran to him.  
he was lying on the floor all bloodied up.

"can i take him-" i started

"no" the women said

"why not?" i asked looking up at her

"because he isn't fit to travel through the looking glass. and besides, he deserves to stay bound in this world" she said pulling me.

then they brought me to a large mirror.

"force yourself to breath" the man said before pushing me through the glass.

when i woke up i was in a hospital.

"honey?" a women said. "thank god your awake"

"huh? where am i?" i said opening my eyes.

"when i opened my eyes i saw my mom looking me in the eyes.

"mom" i said

i gave her a big hug and talked to her for a while. she explained that a construction worker found me.  
she said that i was getting out in a few hours. a few hours later, as promised, i was standing in my apartment again. and for some reason i missed hatter.

a few days later i was in my room when my mom called for me.

"Alice? the construction worker who found you wants to see you. come say hello" my mom yelled

"ok hold on" i said

i walked into the room...

"meet Brandon" my mom said walking past me.

"HATTER!!!" i yelled.

i ran to him and hugged him sooo tight. and as i hugged him i knew i could spend the rest of my life with him.

**MPOV**

when she yelled hatter i took my hat off and opened my arms. she ran towards me and jumped on me. nearly knocked me hugged me and i hugged back. i pulled away and kissed her. god i had been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever. i knew i was going to be with this women for the rest of my days in this world.

**MOMPOV** (moms thoughts during the reunion between her daughter and hatter)

um...i think my daughter is a whore. yup....she is.

**_That is the end of this story. thank you for reading!  
Love,  
Prince L. Swanson_**

**(i dedacate this to my best friend. NYKIDDO. this is her favorite story book and i did this for her. ily ny.)**


End file.
